The invention relates to a sterilization container for surgical instruments or the like, with a lower section, a cover sealingly placeable thereon, a locking member securing the cover in position on the lower section and being pivotable between a closed position and an open position, and a card-like securing element which can be secured in position on the container and moves into the path of travel of the locking member near to the closed position of the locking member.
Such a sterilization container is known from German patent No 35 41 309. The card-like securing element is normally used at the same time as a data carrier, on which essential data concerning the contents of the container and the type of treatment are indicated. The known design has the advantage that any unauthorized opening of the locking member following a sterilization procedure damages the securing element and so it is possible to subsequently recognize every unauthorized opening of the container due to this damage. In known securing elements, this damage is in the form of a punch mark which can easily be seen on the securing element once removed but is difficult to recognize when the securing element is inserted and held on the container since it is concealed by the punching element held on the locking member.